


Лиза Лафорет коротает время в пустой лаборатории

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Baccano!, The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: Спецквест на ФБ-2012 («Эволюция Борна»)





	

Сегодня у Лизы ответственная работа – она осталась на хозяйстве за главную. Ей полагалось сидеть на ресепшене, за высокой деревянной стойкой, записывать телефонные звонки и ни в коем случае не трогать косынку на включенном компьютере. Пфф, можно подумать, если его три часа не трогать, то карты сами перетасуются так, чтобы пасьянс сошелся.  
К тому же за стеклянной дверью шкафчика стояли банки с разноцветными драже и скучными белыми таблетками. Лиза выбрала всего три банки – синюю, зеленую и красную. Ссыпала в пустое ведро, забытое уборщицей, и немножко размешала. Подумала, добавила ещё любимые желтенькие аскорбинки. Получилась веселенькая смесь, но чего-то не хватало!  
«Компании!» – подумала Лиза. И правда, в одиночку совсем не так интересно смешивать "Скитлз" с M&M-сами. Так что Лиза отправилась здороваться с мистером Гриффином.  
– Добрый день, мистер Гриффин! – манекен, как обычно, молчал, но Лиза и не ждала ответа. – Вы примете мое приглашение на пикник с леденцами? Позвольте вашу руку и пойдемте...  
Она доволокла манекен до своего стула – взгромоздить его на стол не хватало роста и силенок, зато на столешнице удобно было устроиться самой.  
– Кушайте, мистер Гриффин, – щебетала она, запихивая ему за щеку пилюлю, – за меня, за папу, за всю лабу...  
Игру в дочки-матери прервал Аарон Кросс, ввалившийся в дверь, чуть не снося косяк.  
– А где все?! – воскликнул он. – Мне срочно нужен доктор!  
– Доктор Карпентер сегодня выходной, – оторвавшись от драже, Лиза посмотрела на гостя.  
– А директор Лафорет?  
– Папа на свидании, – Лиза расплылась в улыбке, вспоминая, как Хью собирался и полчаса подбирал перчатки к жилету.  
– А кто здесь есть? – из последних сил взвыл Кросс.  
– Я и мистер Гриффин! – отрапортовала Лиза.  
– Мне нужна таблетка, – бедняга уже понял, что дела его плохи.  
– Красная или... – Лиза вслепую пошарила в ведре и протянула вперед два кулачка с зажатыми пилюлями. Открыла ладошки и удивленно закончила: – Или тоже красная?  
– Я из «Ауткама»! – попытался объяснить агент. – Мне нужен стимулятор...  
– Какой привередливый! – фыркнула Лиза и протянула всё ведро. – Ну тогда сам выбирай!  
Кросс в ужасе отшатнулся от десятилитрового пластикового ведра, заполненное разноцветными таблетками, M&M’s, пилюлями, сушеным горохом, драже, леденцами, зернами кукурузы, витаминками и "Скитлз".  
– Как мне найти нужное? – прошептал он себе под нос.  
– Да, на Золушку, господин секретный агент, ты не тянешь, – скептически осмотрела его Лиза и констатировала: – Слабак!


End file.
